


it's christmas (and on christmas you tell the truth)

by vangoghkate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, First Kiss, SHUSH, i know christmas is over but i had writer's block, they're just too cute alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangoghkate/pseuds/vangoghkate
Summary: There's something in the air at Baker Street on Christmas Eve.Molly isn't sure if it's mould, or just the Christmas spirit, but it's sure making her feel a bit funny. In the very best way, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on here and also the first fic I've written in literal years? So yeah it's not great but I got inspired by some Vines and I HAD TO DO IT. But anyway! Please read/review/enjoy! :)

It wasn’t as if this was the first Christmas that Molly had spent at a holiday party. In all honesty, she couldn’t quite remember a year she _hadn’t_ gone to a party. Christmas had always been her favourite time of the year, and parties were part of that. A lovely part of what she felt was the loveliest time of the year.

 

This year, though, something felt rather different, although the brunette wasn’t terribly certain what it was. There must be something in the air, mould spores or something, Molly thought as she made her way up into John and Sherlock’s flat. She wouldn’t be surprised if it _was_ mould, given where she was. She was hardly in from the cold, however, when the scent of holly and gingerbread unexpectedly flooded her nose; it wasn’t often that this flat smelt of anything other than whatever piece of a corpse Sherlock had stolen from the morgue. But now it smelled of Christmas, not death or some other horrifically toxic smell, and Molly found that she couldn’t quite help the smile that spread across red-painted lips.

 

And she couldn’t stop that smile from widening at the sight of the unfairly handsome Detective Inspector across the room, heat immediately warming her cheeks as she watched him laugh at something or other. It was ridiculously silly, the way the sight of Greg made her stomach flip and her heart race as if she’d run a marathon. So incredibly immature, yet something about Greg made her feel like she was sixteen again, head over heels for a guy horribly far out of her league. Seemed like that was what always happened to her. No. This was Christmas. Christmas was _not_ a time to think about her failed relationships. That was for New Year’s Eve.

 

It was a feeble attempt to get off that train of thought, however, when her eyes met Greg’s across the room, hand lifting in a small wave as he grinned and made his way across the room. Oh no, she did not have enough alcohol in her for this. She quickly grabbed a glass of champagne off of the table, downing it in one go before setting it down and turning around just in time to bump into Greg. Of course. Molly felt the pink from her cheeks creeping down her neck and to the tips of her ears with a sheepish smirk, nervously tucking a loose curl behind her ear. “So sorry about that, must be more of a lightweight than I thought. It’s a bit warm in here, too,” Molly giggled as their eyes met, biting her lip and shrugging off her coat in favour of the (incredibly flattering, if she did say so herself) satin wrap dress; forest green, form fitting, and _very_ booby.

 

Greg had never even noticed the green in Molly’s eyes before. Not like he was able to right then, the small flecks of green in chocolate brown drawing him in as she stammered out an apology for what he was rather certain was his fault. “Bit hot, yeah,” he agreed with a cheeky grin, setting his beer down next to her empty glass. It had been a decent evening so far, sure, but Molly’s arrival made his heart thud in his chest like it hadn’t in… well. In probably ever, if he was being completely honest, but it wasn’t at all bad. It was very good. Molly just made him feel _good._

 

It was then that Greg realised he had been staring at the blushing woman with a stupid grin plastered to his face, chuckling and ducking his head in slight embarrassment. “I, ah… I’m very happy you came. Didn’t think you were gonna show. But you look… wow,” he stated as he looked back up at her, absently rubbing the back of his neck. Christ, he had rambled on, hadn’t he? Quite embarrassing, but it seemed as if Molly didn’t mind much. Her heart had picked up the pace once again in her chest at his words, shy smile returning to her lips as she replied, “Thank you. You look… very wow as well.”

 

Goodness, this was so silly! Why did he make her feel like a ridiculous schoolgirl? It was so absurd! She was a grown woman, but Greg didn’t seem to mind how absurd she was being as he smiled and chuckled at her silliness. If she hadn’t been certain there was something in the air before, she was certain of it now. Maybe it was just the spirit of Christmas, however silly and cheesy that was even to just think, but Molly felt as if she had some confidence she hadn’t had even a minute before she had walked into the room. It was nice, though. Very nice. It gave her the courage to reach out with a shaking hand to lace their fingers together, tugging him back towards the stairs. “I know I’ve only just gotten here, but it’s a bit hot. Plus, it was about to snow, I’m fairly certain. Snow weather is the best weather,” Molly insisted, tugging him down the stairs behind her.

 

This all had Greg rather certain he was in a dream. There was no way that this was real life, but he wasn’t quite ready to wake up from the best dream he’d ever had in his life. He even took a moment to pinch the side of his leg as they walked down the stairs and out of the flat, grateful then that he hadn’t taken off his coat as the cold air nipped at his nose, grin returning as the first few snowflakes of the season started to fall. “You were right,” Greg stated with a laugh, although he quickly frowned at the sight of the brunette’s chattering teeth and arms tightly wrapped around herself. That wasn’t good. Not at all good.

 

It was without thought that Greg slid off his coat and wrapped it around the petite woman, the cold of the weather quickly being overshadowed by the warmth that spread through his chest at the sight of the tiny brunette bundled up in his big coat. In a very Grinch-esque fashion, Greg felt as if his heart grew three sizes at the sight of it, and he couldn’t help but giggle as she scrunched up her nose.

 

“I can’t take your coat! It’s _freezing._ ”

“Your teeth were chattering, doll. You were frozen.”  
“...did you just call me doll?”  
“Might’ve done. Is… is that alright?”  
“It’s… now you’re shivering!”

 

Molly was incredibly cosy, tucked up in a coat still warm with Greg’s body heat and the heady musk of his cologne, but she couldn’t help but feel bad about taking his coat. Especially now that he was shivering. She hesitated for a long moment before stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around his middle with her head pillowed on his chest. “There. Now we can share the warmth.”

 

This was certainly not what Greg was expecting, but it wasn’t bad either. He was incredibly positive, however, that Molly could hear his heart thudding hard against his rib cage. He couldn’t believe that this was how his evening was going. It felt incredibly surreal, like it wasn’t real, and it took him a solid twenty seconds before he was able to wrap his arms back around her, rubbing her back to keep warm before deciding to be bold and drop a kiss to the top of her head. It was Christmas, and according to “Love, Actually,” Christmas was the time to tell the truth. Maybe he wasn’t telling anything, not exactly, but actions tended to speak louder than words.

 

And they did. Molly nearly got whiplash at how quickly she pulled away to look up at him, eyes impossibly wide as she looked up at him only to get a shy grin in return from lips hardly four inches away from her own.

 

“Your eyes have a bit of green in them, you know. I never realised before today.”

  
  
That was all it took to have Molly pressing up onto the tips of her toes, arms thrown around his neck and fingers curling in his hair to hold him close as she kissed him for a long minute. It was only when she realised he wasn’t returning the kiss that she pulled away, overwhelmed at how incredible it had felt and how she had horrifically messed up.

 

“G-greg, I am so… _so_ sorry, I… you were… and I thought… that’s… I’m so - ”

 

Their lips were together again after that, Greg’s hands gently cupping Molly’s face as he leant down to kiss her fully. It was incredible, kissing her. Her lips tasted of peppermint and champagne and honey, and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to stop kissing her now that he had started. Molly’s hands returned to the hair at the nape of Greg’s neck, tugging him down a bit more as she pressed up into him, the two not pulling apart until it was absolutely necessary to breathe. It was a moment of their breaths mingling in the air before the two both burst into giggles, neither quite able to believe they had finally gotten over the stupid nerves that they had built up to actually kiss.

 

“Um. I, um... I suppose that’s what was going on tonight,” Molly murmured with a cheeky smile, biting her lip as she looked up at him. “It’s the Christmas spirit. Brings out all the best in people. And the snogging,” Greg replied cheekily, earning himself a giggle and a kiss on the cheek. Things had changed, certainly, but it was definitely for the better. And it had been a hell of a long time coming. He hadn't thought that she would feel the same. Not in a million years. But she did -  _God,_ _she did -_ and he was so incredibly pleased that he couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face even as Molly spoke again.

 

“Well, come on then. We’re missing a party, and I’m certain John’s put mistletoe just about everywhere. We simply _can’t_ miss out on mistletoe,” Molly insisted, smile wide as she took Greg’s hand and dragged him back into the warmth of the flat to join the festivities and their friends inside.

 

The pair were in too good of a mood to be annoyed when money was exchanged amongst the partygoers when they finally kissed again.


End file.
